The Secret Life of Rosewood
by sushi500
Summary: As the liars deal with being separated by Dr. Sullivan an unexpected group of visitors to Rosewood just might change things for the girls. But will their presence bring the liars together or tear them apart?


**The Secret Life of Rosewood**

By Sushi500

**Note: **I co authored this with a friend of mine. He is an aspiring filmmaker. Please check out his videos on YouTube his page is user/intermindfilms. Also there is a reference to another TV show in the beginning; see if you can figure out which one is it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Secret Life of the American Teenager or Pretty Little Liars. Support the official release.

**Chapter 1: Touchdown in Rosewood **

(_It is around 10 o'clock in the morning as the Boeing 787 begins its descent. A flight attendant's voice can be heard over the intercom saying they are about to land _

_and to buckle up. A young woman in her late teens stops watching her favorite TV show, about a girl who starts her first year in a formerly all boys boarding school in _

_Pacific Coast, California, and fastens her seat belt to prepare for landing._)

**Normal POV**

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Rosewood, Pennsylvania. It is 10:26 AM local time and the temperature is 50 degrees Fahrenheit, 10 degrees Celsius.

Please keep your seat belts securely fastened until the plane has come to a complete stop. Please take, all your luggage and carry on items. On behalf of

Coastal Airlines and the entire crew I'd like to thank you all for joining us on this trip and we hope to see you again." The flight attendant said.

(_As Grace got up and gathered her things she headed off to passenger pick up. Getting there she scanned the crowd looking for her party. Then she suddenly sees a big _

_sign that says Grace Bowman in the middle of the crowd. She heads toward that sign and finally sees the people she was supposed to meet up with._)

"Hi Rev. Stone! Thank You so much for picking me up." Grace said.

"It's our pleasure Grace. The three of us were here anyway to tour colleges for Jack so it was no trouble." Rev. Stone said.

"Well I really appreciate it a lot that you took your time out to come though." Grace replied.

"Nonsense Grace. Our families have known each other for years and you're practically family!" Mrs. Stone said.

"Hey Grace. I'm glad you're here with us. This will be like old times just you, me, and my parents." Jack said.

"Don't get any ideas Jack. We're just here to check out schools. Besides you're still with Madison." Grace said.

"For now but that can all change." Jack said.

"Alright then, how about we head to the hotel and get Grace checked in." Rev. Stone said ending the conversation.

(_A little while later at the hotel_)

"So Grace, if you need us, we will be next door." Rev. Stone said.

"That's very kind of you Rev. Stone." Grace said.

(_As the adults leave the room, the teens stay behind to talk_)

"So you're gonna be looking at med schools?" Jack asked with a slightly surprised tone.

"Yes I still want to be a doctor. Why the surprise?" Grace asked.

"I thought you gave up on the idea and wanted to do something different." Jack said.

"Nope. Anyway leave now I wanna get some sleep." Grace said.

"You don't want to come with us to tour colleges?" Jack asked.

"No I want to relax today. So I want to get some sleep now and explore the town a little bit later. Then I'll figure out what schools I want to go see." Grace

said.

"Ok well, me and my parents are going to go check out Danby University. We'll be back later in the afternoon." Jack said.

"Well you have fun and I might not be here when you get back. I think I might do some shopping later." Grace said.

"Well then see ya." Jack said.

(_As Jack headed out; in another part of Rosewood, a young couple is eating at Apple Rose Grille. As they eat, they discuss their travels from yesterday as well as plan _

_where to go next and what they will be doing._)

"So which one did you like the most?" Amy asks.

"I'm not sure they were all ok and you know that I really don't want to go to college out of state." Ricky said.

"It's a good idea though. You might be able to get a big scholarship to one of those colleges and it's a great experience to live out of state." Amy said.

"Yeah but what about you and John? Who's going to take care of you if I'm here?" Ricky asks.

"It's not a problem. We can stay with my dad while you're in college and our day doesn't really change. I'll still drop John off at the nursery in the morning and

after school I'll still teach music at the Church. Then when I finish me and John will go back to my dad's and stay there.

"Yah but I don't get to see John as much anymore." Ricky said.

"You'll get to see John when you come home after each semester and holidays, plus any weekends when you can come to visit. So really it won't be so different

and we could video chat every night." Amy said.

(_Ricky takes a deep breath and then lets it out._)

"Fine I'll consider coming to college here. But the college has to be my choice and you have to accept whatever my decision ends up being." Ricky said.

(_Amy smiles with triumphant look on her face._)

"That's fine with me. So where do you want to go next?" Amy asks.

"How about that college here in Rosewood uh….whatever it is called." Ricky said.

"Oh yah I don't really know. It wasn't too far from here so we should be able to find it. So are you ready to go?" Amy asks.

"Yah let me get the check." Ricky says and calls the waitress over.

"Any dessert?" she asks.

"No, just the check please." Ricky says.

(_The two finish their meal, pay, and head out to find the college. Elsewhere in Rosewood four girls were having miserable days. Not allowed to see each other and discuss the problems they've been having lately, the four try to find a way around that rule and meet up somehow._)

(_Aria is sitting at the coffee shop with her mother talking._)

"I'm glad you're moving back in. Everything will go back to the way it was before you moved out." Aria said.

"I'm not so sure about that Aria. I think that it's still going to take some time for me to forgive your father completely." Ella said.

"Not that I don't want you back in the house again but if you haven't forgiven him then why are you moving back in?" Aria asked.

"Well me moving back in has less to do with your father and more to do with keeping the family together. If I'm not there then who's going to take care of you

and Mike? Your father can hardly do anything without you or me around. So when you're not around who's going to look after Mike?" Ella said.

"You have a point there. Dad really has trouble with us. I think you keep him sane!" Aria said laughing and looking at her phone.

"You know you should stop trying to find a way to call your friends or hoping they're going to text you with some secret plan to meet up." Ella said.

"If you guys didn't separate us, then we wouldn't have to. And anyway without my friends I really don't have much to do." Aria said.

"Oh well if you have so much time then why don't you take a class at Hollis?" Ella asked.

"At Hollis? Huh. That's not a bad idea." Aria said thinking.

(_As Aria contemplates what class to take, Emily Fields was getting out of practice. As she walks out of the locker she wonders if her teammates not associating with _

_her has something to do with the incident at the bell tower._)

"I wish someone would talk to me right now. I could really use some help in convincing mom to stay in Rosewood without having to tell her that the scout said

there isn't any guarantee of the scholarship." Emily thought.

"How come every time something good happens to me A is there to ruin it? If I ever get my hands on whoever is doing this the cops won't have a body to lock

up!" Emily thought.

(_Frustrated with herself and the mess she got herself into she decides to head to the coffee shop to try and figure some things out._)

"One large Espresso with cream and sugar please." Emily tells the waiter behind the counter.

"Cream, sugar, and whipped cream? You must be having a bad day." The guy said.

"Something like that." Emily responded.

"Well I get it right away." The guys said.

(_She gets her drink and sits down not noticing the familiar face on the other side of the shop walking towards her._)

"Emily? How are you doing?" Ella asked.

"Oh hi Mrs. Montgomery. Not so good really. Things just don't seem to be going the way I want to lately." Emily said.

"Well life doesn't always do what you want Emily. Sometimes it presents you with difficult times just to test you and present you with good things later." Ella

said.

"It would be easier if we could all see each other again." Emily said.

"I understand that you girls miss each other but Dr. Sullivan said it'll be good for you girls in the long run to separate for a while." Ella said.

"I know Mrs. Montgomery but I don't really see why. It seems that it is more important to stay a close group now more than ever." Emily said.

"Well I'm not a therapist so I can't tell you why it's a good thing but I trust Dr. Sullivan and she knows what's best for you girls." Ella said.

"I guess so. By the way what are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"Oh I was having coffee with Aria. You just missed her actually she was headed off to Hollis to see if she could take class there." Ella said.

"Hey that gives me an idea. I have to go Mrs. Montgomery. Thanks for the talk" Emily said

"No Problem Emily, be safe" Ella said.

(_As Emily contemplates how to get to Danby,_ _Hanna is sitting with her mom in their kitchen discussing family issues._)

"Mom, I can't believe that Dad still hasn't left. Shouldn't he be home with his precious family"? Hanna asks with a pouty look.

"Leave it alone Hanna. He is still your father; shouldn't you be a little nicer to him?" Ashley asks.

(_Ashley gets up from her chair and starts to gather her belongings_)

"I don't want you around the house doing nothing. Go find some new friends." Ashley says.

"That's not up for discussion, don't worry about me. Now go, you're going to be late." Hanna says annoyed.

"Hanna, you know I always worry about you. Don't get into anymore trouble. I don't want to hear anymore gossip about you and your friends when I am at

work." Ashley said kissing Hanna on the forehead.

"And don't try to contact your friends, you know how their mothers will get, especially Mrs. Hastings. Dr. Sullivan said you guys need some time apart and that's

what'll happen." Ashley said.

"I won't." Hanna said with mischievous look in her eyes.

(_Ashley leaves the house to head for work. Hanna heads back up to her room_. _As she lies in bed, she starts to think about Caleb. Her first immediate thought was of _

_her and Caleb in the shower kissing. She immediately stops thinking about it._)

"That jerk, I still can't believe I fell for him." She thought.

(_Hanna looks at her phone and sees no messages_)

"Uhh! I have to do something or I'll die of boredom. Hmm...Just because the doctor said not to talk to each other doesn't mean we have to listen."

(_She sends her friends a message_)

"I'll be at the mall picking out an outfit to wear so people don't recognize me XOXO"

(_As Hanna heads to the mall, Spencer is at home on her laptop_)

"I can't do this paper; Not when that burglar is still out there." said Spencer as she closes her laptop.

"Could it really have been Ian?" Can't believe he would hurt Aria like that! The more I talk about it, the more I want to go back to Sullivan." Spencer thought.

"How's that paper coming along sis?" Melissa said as she walked into kitchen

"Great, just great!"Spencer said.

"Well if you have any trouble, you could always ask me. I always was better at writing than you." Melissa said with cocky voice.

"Yeah..." Spencer said with angst in her voice.

"Why don't you go out? That always helped me out whenever I got stuck." Melissa said as she grabs something from the refrigerator.

"Hate to admit it, but she's right." Spencer thought.

(_Suddenly the phone rings_)

"Hey what's up? Right now? Sure, I'll be right there." Spencer said as she hangs up the phone

"Well, Sis I guess I'll take your advice after all." Spencer said she grabs her keys and heads for the door.

"Who was that?" Melissa asks.

"Toby. He needs a ride to a new client's house. Bye Sis!" Spencer said as she left.

(_While all this is going on a mysterious figure dressed in all black watches the liars through surveillance cameras. Then calls someone and says to begin the next part _

_of the plan._)

**Well things seem to be in place. It looks like the Rosewood girls are gonna meet the Secret Life gang. What will happen between the groups? Will they **

**be friends? Enemies? Maybe frenemies? And what about that mysterious figure? What does it have planned? To find out keep reading!**

**Hello all I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this epic crossover. Did any of you catch the reference in the beginning? This is a project I have wanted **

**to do for a while. This will keep me busy for a while but I will update my other projects soon. Also please check out my friend's YouTube page by clicking **

**on the link to it at the top. Finally I would like to ask if any of you are interested in becoming Beta Readers please let me know. We plan to update **

**frequently so we will need Beta Readers. And as always thanks for reading and please review. -sushi500**


End file.
